A Different World
by Freeman Allen Fisher
Summary: This is a fic about a boy Kerry who lives in Rochestor,New york and is invited to a school in Newfoundland similar to Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is a Harry Potter fic set in Rochestor,New York.The school is mine,the plot is mine,of course there'll occasionly be a mention of something of J.k. Rowlings creation but not to often.This is an Idea I came up with in my frequent trips to ISS,detention, and alternative school,But I've never really gotten around to actually putting it to paper untill now that Im home schooled.Hope you enjoy.

Kerry Paul Raustler swung his legs over the side of his bed and yawned.He was very thin and was only wearing a pair of levys and had a close shaven head.He looked very threadbare and worn.He looked like he had seen it all.He was 11.He had to start facing adult issues young so he started acting and dressing like he wasnt the grade school kid he was but a pissed off punk who could handle anything.He lit a cigarette and cupped his head in his hands.He heard a knock on the door downstairs.He stuck his head out his bedroom door into the hall and yelled "Joey!Answer the door." He didnt hear a response.He figured his brother must have been out.Hopefully looking for a job.More likely getting drunk.

Kerry headed downstairs and opened the fron door.The was standing a average sized man in a nice pin striped suit,with slicked back inky black hair that was flecked with grey.But the most shocking feature he possesed was cat yellow eyes.Very primitive looking.He spoke when kerry opened the door and revealed sharp canines and a russian accent "Hello Im Valentin Ruslan.I represent Eweings School.May I come in?"Kerry looked him up and down and figured someone that slick couldnt possibly want to rob the dump he lived in.He moved aside and let the man come in.

He shut and bolted the door then signaled the man to follow.He led the man into his living room slash kitchen which contained a kerosene stove,thrift store couch and chair, and a small fridge.He offered the guy a seat and sat down in a old kitchen chair.The man handed him a letter with a large E embossed on it.He looked up at the guy and said "What is this?Some state run school for under priveliged kids?Im not interested."He took a long drag off his cigarette and frowned.The guy called valentin just smiled and said "No.This is a private school up in Newfoundland for young people with a special quality." Kerry looked confused then said "So I have this quality?And you think I would like this school well unfortunatly I have no house hold income so therefore I have no way to buy school supplys,no way to get to the school, and no tuition money." He said this almost like he was revealing a sickening truth.

Valentin reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a silver cigarette case.He opened it and pulled out a dark chocolate colored cigarette.He snapped his fingers and a small flame lit up between them.He leaned forward and lit his cigarette then looked at the wide eyed boy.Then said with mock realization "Yes, Thats the quality.Magic.Powers.You have the gift." He took a long drag and blew thick smoke from his nostrils and said "We dont want your money.I will be by here on january first to pick you up.I will have your things that are needed.He stood up and started towards the door then said "Of course only if you want to come?" Then he was out the door.

Kerry couldnt belive it.He always knew he was different.Like he could talk to dogs but he never really thought that what he did was magic.He just figured radiation had effected him or something.He opened the letter and sighed.

Ok so first chapter over.If I get some reviews Ill put up a second chapter soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kerry lit another cigarette and stared at the letter.He noticed his hand was shaking slightly.He read the letter over and over but was still in disbelief.It said in large curving writing:

"Dear Mr Raustler,  
On the behalf of our entire staff I would like to invite you to attend a year at Eweings School of Magic.Included with this letter is a list of things you will need to bring with you(and to not).If you accept this offer you will be expected to show upmost respect to all of the staff and other students.If you plan on attending a year at this school you must be at the school on january first by six o'clock.

Sincerely,  
Deputy Head Mistress Kloven"

Then under it was a p.s. in a different short spiky writing.

"p.s. I will have all your uniforms,books, and anything else you need when I pick you up.I will take you to get your wand then we'll proceed to the school.Im aware of your financial issues and I will make sure you get finacial aid through the school to pay for anything you need.

Sincerely,  
Valentin Ruslin"

Kerry put his head between his hands and sighed.If he did this he had a chance to do something that could change everything.Get away from the crappy city schools.Get away from everyone knowing his dad was in jail.Get away from everyone knowing his mom was a prostitute.

The next few days past in a blur.Before he new it it was new years.He hadn't told anyone about his invitation to the school yet.He was going to a beer bash that night and figured he would tell everyone then.He defintitly wouldnt tell anyone about the fact that it was a school for magic.He was walking up the the street to his brothers girl friends house.His brother didnt really mind him going to partys and hanging out with him and his friends but some of them seem to think he was always tagging along.

He didnt really care what they thought.Didn't really care what anyone thought.He came to a stop outside her house.It was a rundown old victorian.The place smelled like sweat,beer, and sex.He loved it.Some of his best memorys were in that place.He walked up to the door and knocked.A guy he barely knew as "Red Dog" that was an older greaser type guy answered the door "Hey Kerry man, good you could make." The he noticed the six pack kerry was holding under each arm "Sweet man you brought party favors." There was loud early eighties thrash punk rock verberating from a system some where inside the house.The took the beer off his hands and let him through.That was ceremony.Any body who was family to "the gang" or a younger members always supplied the beer.It was like a club house.

He scanned the party and looked for his brother.He asked his brothers friend randy if he had seen him.He just said "In one of the rooms with his woman.You know real private like."

After a few hours at the party once he had located his brother and it was pretty much just locals he grabbed his drink and called for silence saying he had something important to say.He cleared his throat and said looking at his shoes "A few days ago I was invited to attend a private school up in Newfoundland.Im gonna go.I leave tomorow." There was dead silence.Then he added almost pleadingly "You know.Dont wana be poor forever." And to his surprise the room suddenly burst out with "Man we'll miss you." and "Good luck dude." from all the people he had come to respect as badass's.Slowly everyone made there way to him with a hug and best wishes.He couldnt belive.The people he had always thought had just put up with him because of his brother were suddenly going to miss him.

Then when his brother came up to him he had half a gallon of cheap and wrapped his arms around and said "Man if youre leaving tomorow then were getting trashed tonight."

The next morning kerry was awoken by loud knocking on the door downstairs.He didn't really getting into bed.Then agian he didnt really remember leaving the party.Everytime they knocked it felt like he was getting hit in the head.Definitly a good way to leave.He smiled and made his way down to the door. 


End file.
